<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Emblem Awakening by cheesegal001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600352">Food Emblem Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesegal001/pseuds/cheesegal001'>cheesegal001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesegal001/pseuds/cheesegal001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin really loves Bear Meat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food Emblem Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a writting exercise for https://www.twitch.tv/internetremix<br/>I applied the prompt of a character eating food to the beginning of Fire Emblem Awakening.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy this ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>This takes place before Chapter 1 of Fire Emblem Awakening.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Robin doesn’t know why, but he just loves bear meat. The crunchiness, the juiciness, and the tenderness of the meat just paired together beautifully to make the perfect dish. He wonders what he could do with this meat if he was in a kitchen rather than the woods, what seasonings could he use, how else could he prepare this beautiful piece of meat. How would this meat taste if he were to cut it up and put it in a sandwich? How would it pair with the texture and taste of bread, cheese, maybe some pickles, not to mention all the condiments he put on it. Maybe one day he could open a bear themed restaurant, it could happen, Robin still doesn’t know what he plans to do with his future. And he would serve all sorts of bear themed dishes there, Bear Meatloaf, Bear Souffle, Tender Bear Steak, even Bear Soup! Robin’s mouth waters at these possibilities, but now he is out of bear. He’s really sad that there isn’t anymore to eat, but at least the bear tasted really good while he had it. But wait! Lissa must’ve gotten full, because most of her bear is still there! Robin asks her for her piece and she obliges. Score! Though she looks pretty disgusted at something, maybe she had some bad food or something earlier today. Oh well, Robin decides not to worry about it as he digs into his second serving of bear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to Ploops https://twitter.com/BearOnTwitt3r, I didn’t realize till after writing this that this fic doesn’t bode well for him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>